


The Plan

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternative Universe - FBI, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Derek Hale has had just about enough of his partner's belief in aliens. It takes seeing the evidence with his own eyes to change his mind. It's too bad the alien he meets just so happens to be Stiles' ex-boyfriend from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little ficlet for a friend's birthday. I hope you enjoy it!

"Oh, my god," Agent Stilinski says, pushing a branch to the side so he can get into the clearing. He lets it go as he enters the clearing, noticing how the object pushed aside trees and dug up dirt as it slammed into the ground.

Behind Agent Stilinski, Agent Hale gets slapped in the face with a tree branch. He grumbles to himself until he sees the light coming from the meteorite. "What the…"

Stilinski grabs Agent Hale's hand and pulls him closer to the light. As they crest over a mound of dirt, Agent Hale sees that the object isn't a meteorite. It's some sort of aircraft, but unlike anything Agent Hale has seen before. Stiles grins at him. "See, babe? I told you there was such a thing as aliens."

"Stiles," Agent Hale replies, pointing at the craft. Some sort of opening is forming in the top. "There's something…"

A figure crawls out of the craft, standing ontop of it and looking around. It pauses when it sees Agents Hale and Stilinski. Agent Hale thinks it can't be an alien, because it looks like the most beautiful man he's ever seen, even if his jaw is a asymmetrical and his ears are long and pointed, like a wolf's. Beside Agent Hale, Stiles calls out to the figure. "Scott?"

The figure shields his eyes with one hand to his brow and squints at them. "Stiles?"

"Wait," Agent Hale says, putting one hand on Stiles' chest. "You _know_ an alien?"

Stiles looks back and forth between the alien and Agent Hale. "I _knew_ they had to exist," Stiles says, his eyes wide. "I had no idea my high school boyfriend was one of them!"

Scott grins proudly before jumping down from his craft and then scrambling out of the crater until he's standing beside them. Agent Hale feels a sudden surge of jealousy. "Boyfriend?"

"Stiles and I were very close," Scott says, reaching for Stiles, who flinches away. Agent Hale raises a triumphant brow at Scott.

"You _disappeared_ ," Stiles says, putting his hand in Agent Hale's. "You disappeared under suspicious circumstances. Your "mom" saw a UFO! I joined the FBI so I could look for you!"

Scott's face falls. "I left you a voice mail." He eyes Stiles' and Agent Hale's joined hands. "You look like you're doing alright."

"This is Derek." Stiles inches closer. "We're very happy together."

Derek thinks "very" is pushing things a little far, but he doesn't mention it out loud. Sometimes it seems like they argue more than they don't. At least they won't have to argue over the existence of aliens any more.

Scott nods and then looks down at his hands. Derek notices that Scott isn't so much wearing clothes as he is wearing some sort of mist that means Derek can't really see any of the details of his body below the waist. He notices that Scott's ears are no longer pointed, but look human now. Derek feels dizzy. "What are you doing here?" Derek demands, putting his body between Stiles and Scott. " _Back_ here."

Stiles makes an annoyed scoff behind him, and Scott takes a moment to look Derek up and down. If it wasn't for the softness of his eyes, Derek would think Scott is assessing whether or not Derek is a threat. Derek doesn't let down his guard. There's no knowing what human facial expressions mean on an alien. 

Scott meets Derek's eyes for a long moment before speaking. "Your world is in danger. I'm here to help you save it."

"In danger?" Stiles asks, at the same moment Derek asks, "From whom?"

"Colonists," Scott replies, but he's smiling as he looks around Derek at Stiles. "I have a plan."

Stiles pushes at Derek until he's in front again, stepping toward Scott, his face looking like it always has when he's presented with a new puzzle. "The sort of plan that always backfires on you, or a plan someone else came up with?"

A sheepish smile spreads across Scott's face. "If I marry an earthling, Earth becomes a member of the Galactic Alliance."

"We'll take our chances with the colonists," Derek says, putting an arm around Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles shrugs Derek off, turning toward Derek with absolute fury on his face. "This is bigger than you and me, _Agent_ Hale. I _have_ to do this!"

Derek thinks for a moment. He can't stand the thought of losing Stiles to an ex, much less to a man Stiles built his whole career around. Stiles isn't going to wait around until they find someone else to agree to marry Scott in order to "save the world." Derek supposes there's only one other option. "I'll do it."

"What?" Stiles gapes at him.

Scott grins. "You will?"

"Yeah," Derek replies, ignoring the look Stiles gives him. "It's for show, right? A technicality?"

Nodding, Scott takes another step forward. "We'll just have to convince Interstellar Immigration that we love each other. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Stiles giggles manically. "This is the worst idea in the history of the planet," he gasps between breaths. "Derek can't even say he loves _me_ , and we live together!"

"Shut up," Derek growls at him. Stiles knows he's been working on being able to express his feelings.

Scott frowns, looking back and forth between Derek and Stiles. Then his expression softens slowly until he's smiling again, his eyebrows high and eyes wide. "You know, Interstellar Immigration recognizes triad marriages. Stiles and I could convince them well enough for all of us!"

"Great!" Stiles cries, launching out of Derek's hold and wrapping his arms around Scott. When he turns back toward Derek, Stiles grins. "Honey, guess who's coming to dinner?"

Derek puts his head in his hands. How could his life have gone so wrong? He's an M.D. for God's sake. He was recruited to the FBI because of his stellar record. Now he's about to marry the guy he wasn't brave enough to propose to on their last trip into the mountains, and an alien. 

This can't be happening.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/). If you want to reblog this fic, you can find it [here](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/96412821189/the-plan).


End file.
